Resident Evil: Light's out Raccoon
by gunners55
Summary: Trent Wokshire is a hard working American who goes to watch his favourite basketball team raccoon city raiders play in Raccoon City, the same night of the outbreak, he and other people will battle their way to freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Resident Evil: Light's out Raccoon

Prologue

Thursday, July 9th 1998: The Raccoon Times reports that the Raccoon Police Department closed down the road to the Arklay forest due to murders, and enlist the S.T.A.R.S to help with the case. The Townspeople report sightings of hideous monsters hiding in the mountains.

Sunday, July 12th 1998: The Special committee on Disasters of Umbrella's Raccoon special research department sends a letter to Umbrella's Sanitation Department concerning the T-Virus outbreak at Spencer Mansion.

As far as I know the real mayhem started on July 24th-25th as Alpha-team were ordered to investigate in Spence Mansion, only 3 that we know made it back alive one of those I met during the Raccoon city outbreak, Jill Valentine. She saved my ass that night.

September 27th: This is when my story starts, I'm called Trent Wokshire, I'm only 26 and I came to the city to watch my favourite basketball team, Raccoon City Raiders, for the first time. There were many reports but I just thought it was a load of rubbish, how wrong I was. This is my story, from a 3rd person perspective.

Chapter 1

The rain had stopped at least three minutes ago now and it did nothing to ease the pre-match tension around the small basketball stadium. There were a few ill people in the crowd who seemed to have been scratching and coughing already, Trent had thought to himself "this should be easy" it was his first time to see the R.C.R (Raccoon City Raiders) they were top of the league with five games to play. There was a bang and from where Trent was he could see hordes of "people" bursting down the stadium doors and chasing the fans. From behind him he heard an explosion and saw a flame erupt from outside the stadium, there was a hoarse cry and Trent looked down and saw one of the "people" was biting into the flesh of a fan. Trent got up and started running towards the edge of the stadium, it was a nine-foot drop, easy enough Trent thought. He jumped down and landed on the pavement then dived out the way of a car which whirled out of control and crashed into the wall, bursting in flame also.

Something's wrong he instantly thought, he looked to see many more people doing the same thing. As he was running his foot crushed a little girls arm on the floor, he stopped and was helping her up, she seemed to be unconcious with blonde hair flowing over her cut face, she was only a small thing and Trent was now running her away from the arena. All of a sudden her eyes burst open revealing a horrible sight, there wer no pupils just the whites of the ball she arched her head backwards and bit into Trent's flesh. he threw her off onto the concrete cradling his arm, he noticed that it was looking poisoned, the veins were throbbing a reddy, purpley colour, he needed to do something.

After the incident with the girl he'd ran to the ammunitions shop, and bought to guns, a 9mm Beretta with laser sighting and a riot gun. He was fully loaded up and had 5 clips (22 bullets) for the Beretta and 4 clips (8 shells) for the Riot gun. The whole area was run amock as the disgusting vile creatures tore into the flesh of the men and women who were running. Alex Simons was also in the centre of this, the brown headed boy was crouched behind a cardboard box with a 9mm P329 aimed at the creatures heads. Trent had spotted him and went to join him.  
"What the hell is wrong with this place!?" Trent asked in his Texan accent.  
"Zombies, creatures that live off human flesh, to destroy them you need to remove the heads or destroy the brains, to be honest I wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for my College's special trip, for of my classmates died right in front of me, in this box is my best friend Tim. I'm clearing this area before moving him out and finding a better hiding place." Alex seemed like a keen young lad who had made the leap across the pond with his College.  
"About this shit, I'll help you, but for now stay there and I'll scan the area. Make sure you keep your eyes pealed . Any trouble with zombies closing in or heavy multitudes get you and Tim over to the Henton Lodge. If you don't I'll met you back here, got it?" Trent's voice drifted away as he ran through the back alley. Alex waited before noticing a swarm of zombies by the window of the ammunitions shop.  
"Tim get the fuck out of there now!" From the box emerged a short skinny red headed kid, who wore a white polo shirt with black tracksuit bottoms.  
"We need to get away as soon as-" He was cut off as he heard the window smash and heard the scream of the shopkeeper and co. Him and Tim got up and ran as fast as they could trying to find Henton Lodge.

It was dark now and there were no lights and vision was poor. Alex and Tim relied only on the other senses. They came to an abrupt halt against a metallic door with a round handle on it. Tim quickly turned the handle and smiled at Alex as he pushed it open.  
There was a splatter of blood over Alex's face as he saw a waggling tongue poke through the back of Tim's head, his body slumped forward and Alex's stomach lurched, he turned and ran, whatever it was he didn't want to fall victim to it.

Trent looked high and low through the destroyed city searching for a safe area to take Tim and Alex. Out the corner of his eye he saw Alex running as fast as he could towards him with a blood splatter on his face, before he could shout anything a mutant flew into Alex knocking him into a skip and he could just make out where his hands were. Trent decided to help and he pulled the riot gun of his backstrap and fired three shots towards the mutant creature, it jumped back onto its "legs" and arms, reared its head up and shown off a sharp pointed lengthy tongue. Alex raised himself out of the skip and started running towards Trent whom raised the Riot gun and blasted 3 more shots towards the mutant smashing its head in.  
"Run Alex!" Trent shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

He tore down through the backstreets with Alex on his heels; the mutant however was nowhere to be seen. The last they saw of it was when Trent shot it with the riot gun. However there were more pressing matters at hand, what was that thing, the thought which coursed through both Trent and Alex's minds. Alex slowed down to a hurried walk, until Trent halted abruptly as though he'd noticed something."Alex where's Tim?" The thought had only just crossed Trent's mind. Alex started tearing up and wiped the blood away from his eyes."That thing it..." He stopped and looked for any threats, trying to bide his time, hoping that it was not real, that, that thing had not killed Tim."That thing, watch out for its tongue, it...it pierced Tim's throat, he was dead straight away" Alex let out a burst of tears and Trent put a warming hand on his shoulders. They started walking away towards another alleyway where they heard the groaning of the undead, to which Trent answered by firing 5 9mm bullets into the head of the first on and 3 into the head of the second one, they started running again cutting the corner of the pavement and they saw that the sun was rising up over the city.

"Sunrise will there be any slaughter in the day?" Alex's question was answered behind him when he heard the groaning of a zombie as it throttled a male and started attempting to eat him. Trent was already there firing the Beretta at the zombie, first he took out its arms with careful aiming then he took out its legs knocking it onto the floor, he dragged the man away and finished the job by crushing the zombies head on to the curb. There was a splatter of blood which coursed over Trent's foot, he looked down and stared into the eyes of the zombie."Something else was going on. Something that was kept hidden, excuse me do you know anything?" Trent looked at the scrawny man for the first time; he looked pathetic with black hair stuck to his face. "There was an incident not long ago; Spencer Mansion, Bravo and Alpha of STARS were sent in. Most of Bravo died, though a girl called Rebecca survived along with Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine and Barry Burton. There group leader was called Wesker, he too died in the mansion. It was the outbreak of something called the T-Virus. It mutates humans, animals, plants anything it reaches." The bloke looked from Trent to Alex then got up. "My name is John Pascal, ex-RPD and ex-RCR basketball player." Trent welcomed that news with a wide hefty grin which lit up the grim scenes.They were walking towards the police building thinking that it would be safer, the place seemed quiet compared to last nights events, perhaps at dawn through day the zombies stay away, but however this was not the case. Straight away they saw it keeling over from multiple gun shots, so Trent raised the Riot Gun and started firing away at it; the brain was being smacked away crushed under the weight of the shells. It arched up jumped over the head of the police whom were guarding the main gates. "There's plenty more of these bastards about, just get away it's not safe." The first guard called as he fired another round into the creature's eyes. Trent just raised the Riot Gun and directed a round of shells into the legs of the creature, it landed flat on its face and then Trent and the Guard both fired shells into its head, to which it arched its head, chocked and made one last attempt as it sprayed its tongue towards the gates missing the guard by several inches. "Thanks, but why didn't you run?" The guard looked genuinely puzzled as he asked the question.

"I don't believe in leaving others to die and that thing has killed this kid's best friend." Trent gestured towards Alex who was strolling slowly towards them, with John Pascal in tow."We need to lock down the gates possibly block them off. Remember keep your eyes peeled could be plenty more of those tonguey bastards." Trent's voice echoed across the small area in which 10 people occupied. "I suggest we get a move on before the cannibalistic bastards get here, we'll need to keep it locked for the rest of the day." Trent finished and he got a weird look from John. "Trent I don't want to hamper your style but there are only a few days till we get nuked. The government ordered it the other night. They are "neutralising" the city. It's disgusting. I suggest we get to the gates A.S.A.P. Trent pass me the 9mm, I was an ex-marksman for STARS.


End file.
